


Blast from the Past

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Optimus always knew his brief stint as a phone sex operator could catch up with him some day...





	Blast from the Past

     “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation,” a large mech suddenly said, sidling up to Orion. He was dark gray in color with broad shoulders and a distinct helmet type helm adornment. Orion spied no identifying glyphs on his person, but he must have held some import to attend a function like this.

     “Yes?” Orion replied politely, half turning towards this new mech. His conversation partner took a step back. 

     “Do I know you?”

     Orion tilted his head to the side in consideration, searching the other mech’s face and frame. “No, I’m sorry, you don’t appear familiar to me.” 

     “Neither do you. But I’ve heard your voice somewhere before, I know it. It’s very distinctive.”

     Orion’s grip on his cup tightened. “I’ve been invited to a few rallies and meetings around Iacon…”

     “No. No, that’s not it,” the other mech said, waving a hand in dismissal. He kept staring at Orion, crimson optics slitted in concentration. Then they widened and he wildly looked around at the surrounding crowd before leaning in to whisper in Orion’s audial.

     Orion already knew what he would say, and an embarrassed dread curled up in the pit of his belly. 

    “Starshine?!”


End file.
